


Why Did I Go And Fall In Love?

by thedragonemperess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, This Is STUPID, but this is garbage, enjoy, i have grown a lot since writing this, i knew NOTHING about romance or writing when i wrote this, i was very young when i wrote this, written by a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonemperess/pseuds/thedragonemperess
Summary: After Infinity War, Valkyrie and Loki move into the Avengers Tower. Even though they hate each other, is their relationship going to turn into something more?
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	1. Loki and Valkyrie Move In

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was written by a younger version of me. Read at your own risk.

It was a regular Saturday afternoon......except for the fact that Loki, of all people, and some chick known as Valkyrie, were moving in. Since they had nowhere to stay, (not wanting to live in New Asguard) Pepper told them they could stay at Avenger's Tower. Tony, being Tony, decorated their floors. They. Were. DECKED. Or at least, one of them was.

Loki had black couches and custom black marble counters. There were gray pillows on the couches and black utensil cabinets. His room had green rugs and bookshelves on every wall. They were filled with books about Norse and Greek mythology. There was also a "Mal's Spell Book" hidden somewhere. As a joke, Tony put a cauldron on one side of the bed, not knowing he would actually use it.

Valkyrie's, on the other hand, was white, white, with a side of white. There were blue carpets and rugs, along with blue bed pillows and couch pillows, but that was it. They didn't know much about this Valkyrie girl, but they were all willing to find out more about both of them.

All the Avengers were gathered at the elevator, waiting and watching the numbers above the elevator doors go up. When it finally "dinged" and the doors opened, Valkyrie was up against a wall with Loki's arm against her neck. He had a dagger in his other hand, while Valkyrie had knives in both of hers. She pushed Loki to the floor, slightly cutting his arm and ripping his shirt. They ended up outside the elevator, with Valkyrie's foot on Loki's chest. Loki teleported behind her, making Valkyrie trip and fall. He threw his dagger, just missing her ear and landing on her hair. When they finally realized they had an audience, Loki grabbed his weapon and pulled Valkyrie up.

"Well...that was a great introduction," Peter (Parker) deadpanned.


	2. A Story Of A Fictional Event That Actually Happened

"Are you THE Loki? The one that attacked earth, then helped save half the universe?" Harley asked, trying to hide his joy. "I don't think there is another one." "He attacked earth?!" Valkyrie exclaimed g before letting out a laugh. "Mind control. It was mind control. Thanos was mind controlling me," Loki said through gritted teeth. "Luckily, I was able to tell Doctor Selvig to install a fail safe in the machine."

"I thought Selvig did that by himself," Nat said matter-of-factly. "I'm not that dumb, Mizz Romanoff," Loki retorted with a smirk. Natasha rolled her eyes at him, which he promptly ignored. "So, what's the story anyway? How'd Hella get loose and what-not?"

"After faking my death, and Thor leaving to go find the infinity stones, I pretended to be Odin and put him in a nursing home here on Midgard. Thor came back, made me come clean, and we went to find Odin. Doctor Weird-" "Strange," Wanda corrected. "Right, whatever, captured me, talked to Thor, then we went to where New Asgard is now, Odin died, went to Valhalla, and Hella came, destroyed his hammer, I called the bifrost, she knocked us out of it, and we ended up on Sakaar." "How did you leave Sakaar?" Pepper was intrigued now.

"Alright, I get the rest of the story," Valkyrie interrupted. "So, I captured Thor, made him a contender, he fought the Hulk, and would've won if the Grandmaster didn't cheat, he got the Hulk to get me, didn't convince me to come, jumped out the window, went someplace, came back with Bruce, gathered a team, including me, and a spaceship, went to fight Hella, summoned Surter, he destroyed Asguard and killed Hella, we got on a spaceship, had a "coronation," and then Thanos happened," she finished. "Why did Thanos attack you, then?" Pepper asked. "Because this idiot took the tesseract before summoning Surter!" She pointed at Loki. "Guilty as charged," he said with a grin.

Everyone stared at Bruce when they finished. He blushed, "Were else could I go for 2 years and remain the Hulk?" Nat let out a giggle at his statement.

Then, there was silence. "Can you do magic?" Shuri and Peter asked Loki at the same time. Loki smiled softly and nodded, making all three of the teens grin from ear-to-ear.


	3. The A-Force Group Chat

(Salt has added Valkyrie to the A-Force group chat)

Valkyrie:What is this?

Sorceress Supreme: YAY! U know how to use a phone!

Hurricane: Im so glad you aren't as clueless as Thor when it comes to this. Im still teaching him what an emoji is.

Valkyrie: Can someone answer my question?

Catron: It's an all-girls group chat. Everyone state ur names. Im Shuri.

Sorceress Supreme: Wanda

Hurricane: Ororo

Asparagus: Gamora

Beep Boop Pow: Nebula

A Bug Snug In A Rug: Mantis

Sunrise: Jean

Frosty The Snowman: Emma

Shrek's Fiona: Natasha

I'm A Meaner Version Of A Bee: Hope

Commander Marvelous: Carol

Salt: Pepper

Valkyrie: Ok.....Whats with the name of the group chat?

Catron: Were the "Awesome Force!"

Valkyrie: Makes sense

Sorceress Supreme:U need a better name. What is ur name anyways?

Valkyrie: Just call me Val

Valkyrie:Wait...what do u mean by "better name?"

Sunrise: U need a better chat name

Valkyrie: Ohhh

(Catron changed Valkyrie's name)

Your Knight In Shining Armer: Gee....thx

Catron: No problem!:)

(I'm A Meaner Version Of A Bee added Danny Phantom to the A-Force Group Chat)

I'm A Meaner Version Of A Bee: Nice to c u finally learned how to control ur powers, G!

Danny Phantom: Ty Hope! Im Ava, but my friends call me Ghost or G

Sorceress Supreme: Nice to meet u!

Commander Marvelous: Welcome to the Awesome Force!

Catron: Great to know ya!

It's Your Knight In Shining Armor: Its gonna b a long meet and greet.....


	4. The Vine King and Meme Queen Strike Again

Shuri smirked as she got an idea. "THIS BISH EMPTY!" she yelled as she walked into the main floor for the Avengers. Peter grinned as he threw the screwdriver Tony was holding. "Yeet!"

"Ummm....what was that about?" Val asked Steve, since Tony was busy yelling at the giggling kids. "They're vines. And memes. They reference them back and forth all day. It can be annoying, or it can be funny, like right now." Only then did she realize he was stifling a laugh. She slowly nods.

She gets up from her chair once Peter and Shuri are free to go, and follow them. As soon as they are out of earshot, she asks them, "Can you guys show me what vines are?" They jump around in slight shock, Peter accidentally shooting a web. It misses and hits the wall. After they realize who it is and calm down, they start grinning. There's an evil glint in their eyes, which Valkyrie hasn't seen since Loki switched out her Dragon Fang with a kitchen knife. "Only if you get Mr.Loki to join," Peter answers. Shuri is shaking her head. Val thinks it over, but because she is eager, she agrees. "Fine, but you guys owe me." She turns back around to start walking back to Steve and Tony, but over hears a few sentences from the young couple. "How come you were shaking your head?" "Because you keep calling him "Mr.Loki." Valkyrie smiles before turning the corner back to the bickering of Macho Metal and Mr.American Dream.

*(•∆•)* When you see "^" that sentence will be a spoiler for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. When you see that symbol again, it's over. Read at your own risk.

Val pressed the elevator button to Loki's floor, but canceled it and pressed the one that went to the library. When the elevator doors opened, Loki was sitting at one of the tables reading a Harry Potter book. She tried to creep up behind him, but once she was one step away, Loki said "Don't." Valkyrie walked in front of the table, and stared at him for a moment. "What do you want?" "For you to watch vines with me and the two kids?" "Is this a double date?" Loki looked up and smirked as he said this. "No, Loki, I just wanna know what vines are, and they are refusing to teach me unless you are with us." "And why do they want me?" "I don't know! Maybe you can ask them!" "Yeesh, keep your voice down, it's a library....Fine, I'll join you." "Thank you!" As she was walking back to the elevator, she decided to yell back to him ^"Snape isn't the bad guy, by the way."^ Loki looks back up at her with a scowl. She looks back at him as the elevator doors close, with nothing but a smirk on her face.

Later in the day, they are in a pillow and blanket fort that Shuri and Peter made in Peter's guest room. All you could hear was laughing or "BURN" or "OHHHHH-ing." At one point, they were laughing so hard that Valkyrie ended up leaning her head on Loki's shoulder. They didn't realize until the vine compilation compilation they made was over. They turned their heads to look at everyone else, and saw each other, first. She jumped and moved over. "Umm, sorry," Val said before Shuri asked "Sooo...What did you guys think?" "They were hilarious!" "They were..enjoyable." Peter rolled his eyes at Loki's statement. "Okay. So Aunt Ororo and Uncle Thor," Loki raised an eyebrow at this, "Errr...Thor are coming to visit. So, here's the plan... "


	5. The Vine King and Meme Queen Strike Again: Part 2

When Ororo and Thor walk out of the elevator, the first words to be heard were from Peter and Shuri. "Hey! Hurricane Katrina is here!" Shuri followed up with "Hurricane Katrina? More like Hurricane Tortilla!" "I get enough of this at the school," Ororo mumbled under her breath. F.R.I.D.A.Y., being in the middle of a big update, was a little delayed with their welcome. "Welcome, Hurricane Tortilla and PointBreak." At this point, the teens were out-right laughing. "Okay, that was worth the risk." Shuri, now worried, "What risk, Peter?" "The glitch that would've made her say "Hurricane Point" and "Tortilla Break!" This just made them laugh harder. Thor and Ororo just rolled their eyes before going to say hi to the Avengers.

About an hour later, Loki got the silly string from Shuri's room. When Steve was all alone, he attacked. He started spraying him while moving around him in circles so he couldn't escape. "Explain America! Explain! If this one is Kansas that why is this one Arkansas? I AM CONFUSION!" Loki said this while spraying and once the cans ran out, he dropped them and ran. "What the hell?!" Steve yelled after him, but his answer was just laughter.

After he showered and changed his clothes, Steve gathered all the Avengers (in the building anyway) together. "What if we took a "family photo?" Ororo is basically part of the team now, and it could be a good way to celebrate the joining of the Avengers and X-Men!" "That's not that stupid of an old fashioned idea! Can the kids join, though?" Tony asked. He didn't want the teens to feel left out. "Of course! I mean, they are a part of the team, aren't they? So what do you guys think?" After everyone agreed, Peter and Shuri ran to find Loki and Valkyrie.

"Okay, Steve wants us to take an Avengers group photo," started Shuri. "You know the "I'm a giraffe" vine? Loki and Valkyrie nodded. "Good,so here's what we're gonna do..."

Once everyone was ready and gathered on the main floor, Steve (with the aid of Tony) set up the camera. Shuri and Peter were in the front, being some of the shortest. Loki and Valkyrie stood off to the side since they said they weren't Avengers or X-Men. "Everyone say Assemble!" Peter yelled as Steve and Tony ran back to their spots. Steve just rolled his eyes. 3...2...- "I'M A GIRAFFE!!!" Valkyrie said as she jumped and then ducked into a roll. Once she finished, she stood up, took Loki's hand, and they teleported away. "What. The. Fuck?" Bucky asked. " I gotta go finish homework." "Yeah, me to." Peter and Shuri speed walked down the hall. "Wait, didn't you already graduate?" "Let's just hope they didn't notice."

Loki and Val teleported to the library. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" "He's Valk-yer-e?" Loki snickered. "Oh, shut up! Can you show the camera feed for the Avengers lounge?" "Of course." A holo-screen™ popped up in front of them. "Umm...." Loki pulled up their still intertwined hands. Valkyrie pulled hers away and they watched the feed. Steve was checking the picture, but they all had a confused look on their face.

Harley was following Peter and Shuri down the hall. The hairs on Peter's arm stood up. He tapped Shuri's shoulder and turned around, getting ready to shoot. "You guys are to jumpy." Harley walked up to them. "But I know what you're doing. I want in." "Well, You know the Dame Tu Cosita song?"

"Hey! Mr.Stark? We have a talent show coming up, and we wanted to know what you think," Peter asked. "Yeah, sure, show us what you got." Pepper walked in while talking with Nat and Clint. "Hey guys! Come help me judge their talent show performance." Clint shrugged and followed the girls to sit down. Harley pressed play and as soon as the singing started, the audience's faces went sour.

"You guys know what that translates to, right?" Natasha asked them. Loki, Val, and Shuri walked in half way through the song, and they all just fell out laughing. "They taught Loki and Valkyrie what vines and memes are, so we decided to play pranks on you guys all day!" Harley explained between laughs. "Of course you did. And it had to be on the one day of the month I come to visit?" Clint asked, annoyed. "We just tried to target Thor and Ororo, you were just a bonus!" " Yeah, alright, no ice-cream tonight," Tony said. 

"NO!!!"


	6. The Most Unlikely Of Babysitters

"What about Steve?" "He has a date with Sharon." "Wanda?" "Having a horror movie marathon with Strange." Pepper paused. "Wait, really?" "Wanda got some of his bargaining skills," Tony answered. "Huh. Well, what about Pietro?" "He's with his new best buddy Wong." "Scott?" "Cassie has a playdate with Nathaniel." "Sam?" "Spying on Steve with Bucky." "Rhodey?" "He's visiting his cousin." "Vision?" He's showing Nebula around." "Just Nebula?" Pepper asked. "She said she needed a break from her sister's idiot friends." "Mhmm," she hummed with a smirk." "Well what about Natasha?" "She's on a mission." "Bruce?" "Working on something for S.H.I.E.L.D." "Harley?" "Him and Shuri are staying at Peter's over the weekend." Pepper thought for a moment. "What about Lo-" Tony cut her off. "There is no way I'm letting him take care of Morgan." He sighed, "I guess we're just gonna have to cancel date night." "...Do you think Val would babysit?" Pepper asked. "Maybe."

"Yeah, of course. It's the least I can do." "Least you can do?" "For you guys letting me stay here." Tony chose this momment to come running in. "Thank god she said yes, we have a reservation for 8:30." "That's in 20 minutes!" He checked his watch. "Oh, yeah, it is." "We gotta go get ready, thank you again Val." "No problem."

Loki walked around the tower, enjoying the peace and quiet, which he can never get. He was holding a book in his hand, reading while walking, which was a mistake. He walked into Val, who was holding Morgan. "Can you get your head out of your book and watch where you're going?" "My apologies, but why do you have Morgan with you, if I may ask?" "You can stop being polite Lackey, but if you must know, I'm babysitting." "You, babysitting? Never thought I'd get to see such a sight, but yet here I am." Valkyrie ignored his statement and pushed past him. "By the way, it's Loki!"

Later that evening, Loki walked in on Val playing with Morgan. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and watched her for a few minutes; there was a small smile on his face. "Are you going to sit there staring there the whole night, or are you going to say something?" Val eventually asked, looking up towards him. Loki sauntered over to the fridge to take out a water. "You don't seem like someone who'd like children," he stated, no malice in his voice like usual. He continued to stare, taking in her appearance. 'This is out of instinct. That's it,' He thought. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me Lackey." "Can you stop calling me that?" "No."

They didn't see each other for the rest of the evening. But then night came. It was about 10:30 p.m., and Loki was going to get some more water. While he was walking down the hall, he heard crying. He followed the sound, and opened the door it was coming from. Inside was Morgan in her crib. She was holding her favorite blanket and was wearing pajamas with an iron and pepper shaker pattern. Just leave Loki, it's not your responsibility, let Valkyrie handle it, Stark doesn't want you anywhere near Morgan, just leave, he thought. But he decided to do something anyway. He shape shifted into a bird and sat on the ledge the of her crib. He started chirping to a melody that he made up as he went. Once she stopped crying, he stopped and changed back into Loki again.

"You're great with kids." He jumped and turned around to find Valkyrie standing in the doorway. "Thanks." "I didn't know you could shape shift." "Well, you learn something new everyday." "You also have a great voice." "I was a bird." "I'm not an idiot Loki, you have to have a good voice as an Asguardian to have a good voice in any other form." "Music." They stopped talking. "Who said that?" "Music." They turned around and the only person there was Morgan. "Music." This time, they saw Morgan's mouth move. "Did she just speak?" Val asked. "Yeah, I think she did." "We have to call Tony and Pepper!" They pulled out their phones (which, unlike Thor, actually know how to use) and dialed Tony's number.

Rrring! Tony pulled out his phone and saw Loki's face. "Why in the world would he be calling me?" "Who?" Pepper asked. "Loki." "That's odd." "Yeah." Boop. "Okay, so where were we?" Rrring! "What does he want!?" Tony pulled out his phone and didn't see Loki's contact. Instead, Valkyrie's was there. "Ummm.....it's Val." "Well then pick it up! What if something's wrong with Morgan?!" Tony tapped the "pick up" button and saw two familiar faces. He held out the phone so both he and Pepper could see. "Why is Loki there?" Tony asked. "It's a long story," Val answered. "Yeah, and a story I better hear." "She was crying, and I shape shifted into a bird to sing her to sleep." "Of course you did." "What happened? Why are you guys calling?" Pepper interrupted. "She said her first word!" they exclaimed at the same time. "What?!" was the response. "What was it?" Val turned the phone to face Morgan, who was laying down watching the exchange between the adults.

Loki transformed into a bird again and started singing. Once he started, Morgan sat up and started clapping. "Music!" Tony and Pepper's jaws dropped to the floor. "Well, I guess Steve and Rhodey both lost their bet." Loki shape shifted back into his regular form, and when he did, Morgan layed back down and closed her eyes. Val hung up the phone, and they left Morgan to fall back asleep.


	7. A Thanksgiving Full Of Questions

Steve was trying to teach Bucky how to make cranberry sauce, Shuri and T'challa were making some Wakandan dishes, Tony was out buying the alcohol, May and Happy were making Ham and Turkey (much to Peter's disliking), Peter was making gravy with Bruce, Natasha was making the mashed potatoes, Wanda was showing Vision how to make chicken paprikash properly, and everyone else was either shopping, cooking, or babysitting. Loki had enough of just watching and decided to say something. "So, what is this holiday you call 'Thanksgiving?'"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, even though the only ones still cooking were Steve, Bucky, Wanda, and Vision. "Hows" and "whats" were all you could hear. But it all suddenly stopped. There was red smoke covering their mouths. "Guys, we can't explain it to them if we're all asking how they don't know." After they all nodded, she let them speak.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for someone else to talk. "You guys are hopeless. Let's just go watch Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving Special, it explains it better," Wanda said through a face palm. Saying the Avengers were basically all little kids, they all cheered (except Vision, who had to make a quick Google search in his head). Besides, who could say no to Charlie Brown? "Nobody is watching Charlie Brown Thanksgiving without me!!" Harley and Tony exclaimed. Tony was in the elevator when he was notified by F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Harley was walking down the hall and heard. "Just get over here so we can press play!" Shuri yelled.

*(•∆•)* Meet Joelena. She's responsible for time skips. (Don't make fun of her lips, she's really conscious of them.)

"So you guys have an entire holiday just to celebrate the first harvest?" Val asked. "Yep! But we're only celebrating it because of the food!" "We're also trying to learn more about American culture, Shuri," T'challa told her. "Midguardians are weird," Loki mumbled. Val was the only one that heard, so she just glared. "C'mon guys! Food's ready! We need to head out!" May called. Everyone got up, grabbed whatever they could, and went out to the cars.

*(•∆•)*

"It's your turn to pay. "Yeah, well, about that." Strange turned around to face Wong. "You don't have any money." It was more of a statement then a question. Wong was patting his pants and shirt to see if he had any on him. "Wait, I have 200-" "Dollars?" "Ruppies." "Which is?" "Ehh....a buck fifty?" "I'll ask the man if he can make you a metaphysical ham on rye. Alright, what do you want?" "I wouldn't say no to a tuna melt." There was a knock on the door and they got their weapons ready. The Cloak Of Levitation floated towards the duo, but instead of resting on Stephen's shoulders, it went to get the door.

"Wait, don't-" Wong was cut off by giggling. The Cloak opened the door and rapped around Wanda. Then, it took the food she was holding. "Thanks Levi." "Levi" was upstairs watching from the window, so instead of overreacting, he actually got the door. "Are you guys gonna make your weapons disappear?" "Uh....yeah." They put down their hands. "Why are you guys here?" Stephen asked. "You guys said you don't have anyone to spend Thanksgiving with, so we decided to come over!" Wanda was happy, to say the least. She brought everyone with her, so he couldn't just say no. And even if he did, Wong would say yes, even if it was to just get on his nerves. "Come on in." "I'll show you guys where to put your stuff," Wong said to them. Everyone filed in and followed him. Strange and Wanda fell to the back. "This is-" "Strange?" Wanda cut off. "Nice."

Meanwhile, Loki and Valkyrie were walking side by side, actually getting along for once. They were talking about things that happened on Asgard and discussing what's been going on in New Asguard. That night, Val couldn't help but think about how different things would've been if he was there. She wanted to think about him in a bad way, she really did, but couldn't bring herself to it.


	8. Meet and Greet: Part 1

Val was walking to a park. Wanda told her that there was gonna be a meet and greet, but only with the Avengers that lived in the tower because the rest were either unavailable or not even on Earth. Loki wasn't doing it since he wasn't aloud in public without a buddy (and he didn't want to be near Val after Thanksgiving). So, she was just walking. She wasn't told which Avenger she was gonna meet that day, all she knew was that it wasn't Steve because she saw him at breakfast.

She turned the corner and into the gate. There was a basketball court, swings, slides, monkey bars, a track with a blue blur going around it, a bald guy in a wheel chair and a brown haired man playing chess- wait. A track with a blur? Val started walking towards it, and once she was about 3 feet away, Pietro stopped in front of her, somehow leaving tread marks, but with his shoes. "You must be great on a bike," Valkyrie said. Pietro chuckled and held out his hand. "I am. I don't think we've officially met. I'm Pietro Maximoff." She took his hand and shook it. "Valkyrie." "How come you don't tell people your real name?" "Brings back bad memories." "I can relate. Anyways, now that the formal stuff is over, what would you like to do?" "Can you explain to me how you got your abilities?" "Sure. Come, let's sit down." They sat at the table next to the two men and started talking.

"My parents died when I was ten, and it was because a building fell on them while the Avengers were fighting. Me and Wanda blamed the Avengers, so when we got older, we volunteered for Hydra to experiments on us, using the mind stone. We knew the risks, but did it anyway. We were the only people to survive. The explanation for our abilities wasn't given to us until you guys got here. Loki told us that some people have magic, but they have to unlock it. The mind stone unlocked it for us. We eventually fought the Avengers. Twice. Once while they were trying to invade a Hydra base, the second while they were fighting Ultron. We eventually realized that we were wrong and joined them in the battle against Ultron."

"How'd you find out you weren't right?" "Wanda saw into Ultron's mind and saw that he wanted global extinction." "The fact that you said that so calmly should be worrying." They kept talking and getting to know each other. About a half hour later, the two men finished their game and the brown haired one took the board and left. The guy in the wheel chair wheeled himself over to them and politely interrupted their conversation.

"Pardon me, but do you mind if I interrupt?" "Nope. Not at all," Pietro said in his thick accent. "I'm Charles Xavier, and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Pietro and Valkyrie exchanged a glance of panic. "You don't need to worry. I run the school that Ororo and Thor work at." "Thank Odin. No offence, but I probably would've pushed you put the wheel chair and left," Valkyrie. Charles looked over at Pietro. "Don't look at me! I wouldn't have been much better. I would run you to a middle of a bad neighborhood.....that might possibly have been in New Jersey."

"Well, I just wanted to know if the Avengers and X-Men would like to officially meet up. I have only met Nick Fury and you guys have only met Ororo, so I'm order to be on good terms I feel like we should get to know each other." Pietro took over at this point. "Of course. We would need some time talk to the team, though. So, can I get your number?" "Of course." They exchanged numbers, Xavier said thank you, and wheeled away.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Val just laughed.


	9. Meet and Greet: Part 2

"How was your little date?" Loki asked. "It wasn't a date, I was just getting to know him." Valkyrie answered. "Sounds an awful lot like a date to me." "Shut up. I gotta go see Wanda."  
_______________________________________________

"How come your abilities are different than your brother's?" "Magic can be different for different people." "Loki gave you that information?" "Yeah. How come you guys don't like each other, anyway?" They paused on the sidewalk and turned to face each other. "Stuff happened on Sakaar." Wanda nodded and they started walking again. "So, you can control people's emotions and stuff?" "I can't control their fear, I can only control my own," Wanda said, looking down. It was obvious she was scared of her abilities. Val quickly changed the subject and they kept walking.

_______________________________________________

"Hope you had a pleasant walk." "You can stop lying, Lackey." "It's Loki!!!" Truth was, he wasn't lying.

_______________________________________________

Val walked into the gym to see Steve at the punching bag. "You wanna spar?" Steve looked up at her and nodded. They got in their stances and started. "So, you from the 1940s?" she asked as he took his legs out from under him. "Yep. Frozen for 70 years and than woke up-" "To see black people sitting at the front of the bus?" Steve just stared at her for a second. "I know stuff." Steve chuckled and continued. In all honesty, she was kicking his ass. They talked a little more before Val got him on the floor. He got up slowly, "I can do this all day." She looked at the clock. "I can't. I gotta get to the party floor." "We have a floor just for parties?" Val shrugged. "I guess. See you around."

______________________________________________

Val walked past Loki on the way to the elevator and took his sandwich. "Hey!" She just kept walking.

_______________________________________________

There was classy music playing and Bucky standing in the middle of the floor. "Would you like to dance?" Bucky asked her. He wasn't wearing anything formal, just an everyday outfit, so as much as that seemed out of place, the fact that they were the only two there made it more comfortable. "Sure."

They eventually took a break to get something to drink. Thank Odin he brought alcohol up here, she thought to herself. "So you and Steve have been friends since before the ice and Hydra?" "Yep. I'm with him to the end of the line." "Sure it isn't something more?"she asked with a smirk. "Not in the least." She looked at the clock. "I gotta go, bye." "Talk to you later."

______________________________________________

When Valkyrie walked by where Loki was before, he wasn't there. She wasn't expecting to be upset about it.


	10. Meet and Greet: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know literally nothing about archery

Valkyrie walked up the stairs to the roof, to see Clint standing on the railing, aiming a bow. There were three targets on the buildings across from them, each one one further than the last.

"So, you shoot bows?" "I see better from a distance," he answered as he released the arrow. "You'd be highly respected on Asgard, you know." Clint looked at her as he released the second arrow. "Really?" Even without looking, he hit the bullseye. Val stared at it for a second before answering. "Yeah." He took out his last arrow as the wind started to blow. He shot it a little to the left, since it was blowing to the right, and as it pierced the air, the wind blew it, ever so slightly, making it hit the target. "How'd you learn to do that?" "I joined the circus when I was around 18 or 16 and started throwing knives, but switched over to archery. S.H.I.E.L.D got a hold of me, and started training me to become a spy and assassin. It was good timing, too, because the circus I was at turned out to be a band of criminals." He looked at his watch and then looked up at Val. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go. There are some stink bombs in my room that I wanted to use on Pietro today." Valkyrie gave him a confused look. "You'll get used to it the longer you stay here. Ask whoever you're going to next to explain it." "Got it." Clint ran back inside and jumped into the vents. "Yeah, that just happened." Valkyrie got up and went to talk to Stark.

______________________________________________

On the way to Tony's lab, she passed Loki and Steve. When she passed Loki, she felt something she hasn't felt in a while, but because it's been so long, she didn't know what it was.

_______________________________________________

When Valkyrie walked into his lab, Tony turned around immediately. "Hey Val. Before we talk or whatever, can you let me drop this on your finger?" Bruce spoke up after he said this. "Don't do that! It's a serum that will make you have the irresistible urge for sex. You know what's going on but can't control it." He walked out the lab door before Tony could say anything to him.

"Why did you want to test that in me?" "I was originally going to call Loki in and book it, but that didn't work." "Me and Loki? That's never gonna happen." Why did it hurt to say that? Val thought. "Aren't you really just a high-tech suit of armor? Take that off and what exactly would you be?" "A genius, billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist," he quipped without missing a beat. "Well, I was gonna just gonna say naked." Tony looked up at her, opened his mouth to say something, but only a laugh came out.

*(•Δ•)*

Val exited the lab and started walking to the Avengers museum floor.

_______________________________________________

When the elevator doors opened, Natasha was looking at her exhibit. "How come you're looking at yours?" "I like looking at what the people think of me. Because in reality, I have lots of red in my ledger, and I'd like to wipe it out." "I get that feeling. You would do anything to redeem yourself, even die, and sometimes, when it's just to much, and the nightmares get to real, you want to die." Natasha looked over at Val. "Yeah. How did you know?" "I've seen a lot as a Valkyrie, and have done a lot of stuff I regret. I've thought about suicide many times, but I keep living for them." "For who?" Val looked down at her feet, "All my family, friends, and my love," she murmured. "I was trained to kill since I was 8, and killed my first victim at 10. It was all I've ever known until Clint went against orders and took me into S.H.I.E.L.D. They used my abilities for good, but it was still murder." They stayed silent for a few more minutes, before leaving, glad that they had someone to relate to.


	11. Learning To Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this one is unrealistic.
> 
> Coming out to anyone is hard.

Loki was pouring himself some champagne when Valkyrie walked in. "You think you could pour me some as well?" she asked. "Of course." Once he finished, he handed Val her glass.

"So, I've been doing some research on Midguard, did you know about the LGBTGIAP community?" "It's known as LGBTQ+, and matter of fact, I'm part of it myself." "Didn't think we'd have something in common. I'm bi, you?" "Pan."

"So, you know what pedophile are?" "Yes, why?" Val was curious as to why Loki would ask her such a question. "They're trying to become part of the LGBTQ+ community. They're calling it being pedosexual." "That is disgusting." "Yeah, well, midguardians have their problems." "Why would they ruin something as good as that?" "To get away with a crime."

Val was about to say something else when F.R.I.D.A.Y. interupted.

Mr.Stark would like everyone to meet on the party floor.

"We have a party floor?" "Yeah, I went when I had to see Bucky. Follow me."


	12. Gift Shopping

"We're gonna meet back here in an hour, got it?" Steve asked. "Got it." "I got it, but we look like ourselves at a baseball game. This isn't a disguise!" Scott pointed out. "Just don't draw attention to yourself." "One time I used this disguise, didn't draw any attention, and the FBI were after me in less than 20 minutes. This isn't gonna work!" "Stop complaining, the girls already left anyway." "Fine! But if we get swarmed by fans, your to blame." "You gave love a bad name!" Wanda yelled back at the boys before they were out of earshot. "Let's just go, already." Tony said before walking off.

_______________________________________________  
Girls

"Seriously Wanda?" "It's a good song and you know it Nat!" "Whatever, I'm going to the Superhero Supply store."

"I'm going to the toy store," Hope stated. "Why?" Ororo asked. She was just along for the ride. "I got Scott and I'm gonna see if I can find an AntMan action figure." "I'll come with. I've been wanting to buy a Pikachu pillow forever." "You like Pokémon?" "I try to know what kids like since I live at a school, and some of it is pretty cool. No cap." "Yeah, you are definitely coming with me. I need you to explain some of the childish things Scott likes in case I can't find what I'm looking for." Hope paused. "And tell me what the hell "no cap" means. " Ororo stepped to the side and held out her arms. "After you."

"I'm heading to the book store. You can come with me if you want." Wanda said to Val. "Yeah, sure."

They were half way to the book store, when Valkyrie saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a store that said "Capes 'N' Cloaks." On one of the windows was a sign that said "Closing Sale! Everything Must Go!" On the other window there was a sign that read "Everything 50% Off!" Something inside the store caught her eye. "I'll be right back," she told Wanda before breaking off their path to enter the store.

_______________________________________________  
Boys

All the boys were walking together, and the group slowly started getting smaller and smaller until Loki and Scott were the only ones left. "So.....aren't you a bad guy?" Scott asked Loki. "It varies from moment to moment." "I'm thinking about buying Pepper a journal since she's always juggling things. There's a tower full of superheroes who are basically children, she's married, has a child, and runs a business. That's a lot of stress and I feel like it would be a great way to get it off her chest." That's when Loki saw something in the back of a store called "Five Bel°w." As if Scott read his mind, he exclaimed "Hey! There's Five Below! Maybe I can find one there!"

They walked into the busy store, and while Scott went to look for a diary or something, Loki made a beeline for the back.


	13. Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally everything from here-on-out is incredibly unrealistic, so enjoy

After everyone got back and hid their gifts for each other, they gathered in the common room. There were boxes scattered around the floor and Morgan (I changed her name, I don't know if it shows in the other chapters, though) was playing with one of the baubles. "Morgan, that isn't a toy," Tony told her before taking it. He gave her a bear and turned to the others. "Grab something and start decorating!" "Dibs on the tinsel!!" Scott yelled before running for the stapler. Hope rolled her eyes before following him.

"F.I.D.A.Y., can you play Christmas music, please?" "Of course, Peter!" Right after she answered, Winter Wonderland started playing. Loki and Val stared for a few minutes. "Well, the tree isn't gonna decorate it self," Loki said while picking up one of the ornaments. He turned to Val and smiled. "Well than, let's get started," she answered. Valkyrie pulled out a chair and went to help Scott, while Loki helped Peter with decorating one of the trees.

*(•∆•)* -In Spongebob Narrator Voice- 30 Minutes Later

Val was stapling tinsel to the wall, when Peter tripped on her chair. She started to fall back, but Loki caught her. "Uhh..thanks." Loki put her down and said "No problem."

Natasha leaned towards Tony and whispered "I'll bet you five bucks they're gonna end up under the mistletoe." "Deal." They shook hands, and got back to decorating.


	14. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish coming out was this easy

The smell of mint was in the air and there was snow outside. The streets were quiet and the sun was just rising. Santa had dropped off his presents and ate some cookies, kids have woken up their parents. Families were sharing eggnog and hot chocolate. Ugly sweaters were being put on, and family members were being reunited. Music was being played to celebrate the holiday. Everyone, even those who didn't celebrate, had some Christmas spirit.

May and Peter had just arrived, and everyone was already up. "Shuri, Harley, I am proud of you guys," Peter said. Then, in perfect unison, they all said "We Gen Z Teens do It For The Memes." "Just come and sit down, we wanna start Secret Santa," Tony told them. After May day in the couch and Peter say down next to Shuri, they started. Pepper picked up a box in the pile made reserved for the game, and read who it was for. "It says it's for Waspy." She handed it to Hope, who unwrapped it. Inside the box, was a book that read 'Gen Z Terms, The Ultimate Guide'. Hope held it up and asked "Was this Scott?" "Wasn't me." Wanda raised her hand. "When you Asked Ororo what "No Cap" meant, I knew I had to get this." "I'm gonna ruin Cassie with this." "Please don't," Scott said. "To late.

Next, Pepper handed a gift to Val. When she opened it and read what was inside, she started laughing. "What's so funny?" Harley wondered aloud. Val held a light blue T-Shirt up, which had darker blue words on it. It read 'I Put The Bi In Bifrost'. "This was definitely Loki." "Correct."

Next was Loki's. It was a flat gray box with a green bow. After he took off the bow, which Peter happily put in Shuri's hair, and the top of the box, he genuinely smiled. "Looks like you and me had very similar ideas, Val." Inside the box was a rainbow cape. Loki held it up, and Natasha interrupted. "So what are you? It's obvious Valkyrie is bisexual." "I'm pansexual."

There were only two gifts left, and it was Natasha's turn. It was a small box, only about an inch long. It was wrapped in simple red and green paper. After she unwrapped it, she gasped. "Is this what I think it is..?" Bruce got up, took the box out of her hand, and got on one knee. Natasha covered her mouth with her hands.

"Natasha, we've been together for a while now, and I love you with all of my heart. You're not scared of me. And I was never really able to say this, but I adore you, to. So, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

Natasha was crying, she never thought this would happen. "Yes, Bruce. Yes, yes, yes!" Bruce put the ring on her finger and got up to kiss her.

*(•∆•)* Hi guys! Merry Christmas! -Joelena

Janet and Hank arrived, Loki made everyone hot chocolate, and Steve was wearing an elf sweater with star gloves. Valkyrie and Loki were hanging out in the corner, when Loki realized something. "You realize we're under something, right?" "So you mean a roof?" Loki rolled his eyes and pointed upwards. When Val looked up, she said "Oh." "Well, we can't say no to a tradition, can we?" "I guess not." With that, they leaned in for a kiss. There was a spark, but they weren't gonna admit it.

Natasha tapped Tony's shoulder and pointed at them. "You owe me 5 bucks." "How about I pay for you're honeymoon?" "You we're gonna do it anyway." "You're right, I was." "So hand it over." "Fine."


	15. And A Happy New Year!

The Hawkfam arrived, and Cassie Lang was overjoyed to meet the Avengers. Loki made doubles of Stephen and Wong so they could welcome the new year with everyone else. Rowanda and T'challa came out to celebrate as well, and May and Happy were celebrating their first year together. Everyone was having a great time, and for once there wasn't any arguing. Sam, Bucky, Scott, and Hope were playing Mario Cart. Peter was being introduced to Shuri's mom, Harley was playing with Morgan, and Gwen(Pool) decided to show up as well. Loki was hanging out by the corner of the room when Valkyrie walked up to him. 

"Would you like a drink?" she asked. "Why not." They walked over to the liquor cabinet, and Val pulled out a small bottle of green liquid. "You can drink that, I'm gonna go get some red whine," he told her. "You and I have very different tastes," Val started as she opened the bottle. On the other side was a label with her name on it. "Your always so classy when it comes to alcohol." "Being raised as a prince rubbed off on me a lot more than my idiotic brother," Loki informed her. He snuck a glance at Thor while he said this. Valkyrie lifted the bottle to her lips and took a sip. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the flavor before swallowing and enjoying the burn. 

"So I've read about you, why did the Chitauri choose you to take over Midguard?" As Loki was putting the bottle back he said, "It is my birth right." "You're the youngest, aren't you? You sure you weren't just, I don't know, jealous?" Loki let out a chuckle at her statement. "I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't know. I'm not Asguardian. During the war between Jotunheim and Asguard, Odin took me. I'm the rightful heir to the Jotunheim. "So, you're a frost giant?" "Exactly." Val slowly nodded. "So why did you fuck a horse then?" "I didn't-" Loki was cut off by Tony. 

"Gather the kids, we're gonna play kid friendly Truth Or Dare!!" Groans were heard from everywhere, except the kids (and Clint), who cheered, the teens being the loudest. But they gathered in a circle, because they knew when Tony gets an idea, only Pepper and Rhodey can talk him out of it, and by the looks of it, they failed to do so. 

*(^>^)* Hoi! -Joelena (She's extra happy today. I gave her a raise.) 

After the game, everyone sat down to eat. Or, well, grab a whole bunch of junk food. It's a tradition at the Tower that they only eat snacks for dinner during the Superbowl and New Years. It took a while to persuade Charles to actually eat. Logan and Steve were talking about life, since they haven't seen each other since World War ||. Anna Marie, or Rogue, was aloud to come, and she was getting along well with Lila and Cooper. The X-Men are getting along well with the Avengers, or at least, the ones that were there are. 

*(^>^)* (I'm getting lazy.)

Night has fallen, and everyone is on the roof. For once you could see the stars, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. You could see Times Square from here, and it was almost time to count down. Val looked over at Loki, who was talking to Mystique. A pang of jealousy went through her. Why am I feeling this way over him? I don't like him, and he doesn't like me. He's not worth the trouble. He'll never like you back, so just get over it. That's when it hit her. Her thoughts got ahead of her, and she realized what that spark was when they kissed was. Love. So, she let her feelings take control of her, something a Valkyrie is never supposed to do, and walked over to him. Better get this over with. Raven went back to her brother, so it was just gonna be the two of them. Here goes nothing. 

"Hey." "So we meet again." "So you come here often?" she asked with a smirk. "Yes, it's a great place to relax. I just have some other people with me this time," Loki played along. "The name's Brunnhilde. What's yours?" Loki hesitated. "L-Loki. Is that your real name?" "Last time I checked." "Why would you tell me?" "Building trust has to start somewhere." Loki turned around and looked out at the city. "You know they say that whoever you're with on New Years Eve is who you spend the rest of the New Year with." "I am aware." "Then why are you standing here with me?" "Because I wanna get your hopes up," sarcasm laced her voice. "I refuse to believe your lies." "Loki, your the God Of Mischief. Shouldn't you know a lie when you hear one?" Loki turned to face Valkyrie. 

"When did you change your mind?" "I don't know. I saw you with Raven and I felt jealous. And I remembered the kiss, there was something there, and I know you felt it, while I was walking over here I remembered the pranks, and I felt upset when you weren't there while I was walking back from meeting Bucky. I just didn't realize it up until now." Loki sighed. "You'd be a great poet, but I'm not gonna believe your stories." Just then, everyone yelled "Happy New Year!" "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered. Val grabbed Loki's collar and pulled him down into a kiss. It was soft and full of passion. Loki was surprised at first, but kissed back. When they pulled a part, Loki was the first to speak. "Maybe I should start believing people more, Brunnhilde." "Don't make me regret this." "I won't." "If you tell anyone, I won't hesitate to kill you." "What happened to trust?" Val rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna get some wine. You want?" "Why not some bber?" Val nodded and started walking to the bar.


	16. A Look Into The Future

"Ready or not, here I come!" Brunhilde said. She walked around a little, and eventually made it back to her and Loki's room. In the room, Loki was sitting at his desk writing. "Hey, have you seen Nari and Vali?" "No, why?" "We're playing hide and seek and I can't find them." After she said that, there was giggling coming from underneath Loki's desk.

"What was that?" "Nothing," Loki answered slowly with a smirk. Brun walked around to stand beside him and kneeled down. Hiding underneath was Nari and Vali. "There you guys are!" Loki moved over in order to let them out. "I can't believe that you guys got daddy to help you!" "You already knew every other hiding spot," Vali explained. "Yeah!" Nari chimed in. Brunhilde let out a chuckle at their statements.

"Alright, you guys are in the clear," she stood up to look at Loki, "but you have to find us this time." Before he could protest, they filed out the room and closed the door.

*(^3^)* That night. (Joelena has a date, she's very excited.)

Nari and Vali were in bed sleeping, and Val was staring at her ring. "Hey Loki?" "Yeah, Brun?" He looked up from his book. "How different do you think life would be if you didn't end up on Sakaar?" There was a moment of silence before he answered. "Well, Bruce wouldn't have gotten his second chance with Natasha." He started moving closer to her. "Sif wouldn't be Queen of Asguard, and I would have never met you, or made the best decision of my life." Loki was now holding her from behind. "And what might that be?" "Taking a chance on you," Loki answered, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You can do better than that, Lackey." She turned around, grabbed his collar, and pulled him down onto her. Their lips crashed together, and let's just say it was a fun night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! :D

The Meme Queen And The Vine King Strike Again: Part 2

Shuri walked into her room to see a container of ice-cream and a spoon sitting on her bed. "What...?" She walked up to it to see a note sticking to it. 

Thanks for educating us on some Earth Etiquette from your generation. - Valkyrie And Loki

Shuri smiled, sat down, and pulled out her phone. 

Shuri: Did u guys get one?

U mean the tub of icecream?:Harley

Peter: I got one!

Shuri: I think we might have made an impact.

Harley: If they end up getting together were getting some of the credit right? 

Peter: Obviously! But were getting more credit than u

Harley: How come?!

Shuri: Becuz we did most of the work. U only helped in the end.

Harley: Yeah thats fair

Shuri then put her phone away and dug in.

_________________________________________________

A-Force Group Chat

Valkyrie was sitting in the common room, waiting for Bucky and Sam to finish their Mario Kart Tournament so that they can teach her how to play. She was on her phone, something you would usually never find her doing, when Wanda walked in. "Hey Val. Whatcha up to?" Val looked up at her and held up her phone in order to show her the screen. "Trying to add all the girls from the group chat to my contact list." Wanda just laughed.

_________________________________________________

A Story Of A Fictional Event That Actually Happened

After they explained everything, Tony and Bruce were walking down to the lab. "You heard her giggle right?" Tony asked in disbelief. "Yes, Tony, I heard her giggle." "That was a genuine giggle. I didn't think she had any emotions at all. I was suspicious of your relation ship with her because of it." "She has eyes and ears everywhere Tony, I'd recommend you stop talking about this." Tony froze in his tracks while Bruce kept walking. "What do you mean she has eyes and ears everywhere?" "Come on, Tony, we have to finish what we're working on for S.H.I.E.L.D." "No, seriously, what do you mean!?"

_________________________________________________

We Wish You A Merry Christmas

"So why is it called 'eggnog'? I mean, isn't that such a weird word?" Sam asked. "Well, the first known use of the word 'nog' was in 1693. Alternatively, nog may stem from the Middle English word 'noggin' meaning a small, carved, wooden mug used to serve alcohol. In Britain, however, the drink could also be called an Egg Flip, stemming from the practice of flipping, or rapidly pouring, the mixture between two pitchers in order to mix it." Everyone in the room stared at Stephen. Even Levi seemed to be looking. "Photographic memory."

_________________________________________________

We Wish You A Merry Christmas

"Wait, Ms. Van Dyne, you said you didn't understand any modern slang terms?" Shuri asked. "Nope, why?" Shuri, Peter, and Harley exchanged a look of mischief and started to grin. "Two words for you: OKAY BOOMER!" they all said at the same time. "I-someone pass me the book." The three of them fell out laughing.

_________________________________________________

And A Happy New Year

Brun and Loki decided to stay up on the roof a little while longer before heading back to the lounge with everyone else. They were staring off into the distance when Val suddenly spoke. "How come you look like an Asguardian?" Loki was taken aback by her question. "I beg your pardon?" "How come you look like an Asguardian if you're a Frost Giant?" "I-I use magic to conceal my true form and to give myself the ability of touch." Before she could stop herself, she blurted out something stupid. "Can I see it?" There was a pause. "I'm sorry, I know that this must be a sensitive topic for you to-" "There's no worry. You trusted me with something personal, it's only fair that I return the act." 

As he was talking, his pale skin and greenish blue eyes started to be replaced by blue skin covered in patterns and bright red eyes. There was a moment of silence after he did so. Brunhilde reached up to put her hand on his face and started tracing the lines the went from his cheeks to his neck. "You look gorgeous," she said finally. Loki let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "You should show this side of you more often." "...Maybe I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I wish there was more content for this ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.....thing.


End file.
